


Sleeplessly

by bruh29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Customer Service & Tech Support, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Shot, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh29/pseuds/bruh29
Summary: My first fic in a long time. It’s a Lapidot fic. Still trying to work out how I feel about Lapidot. This came to me as I was laying in bed one night unable to sleep. Please let me know your thoughts, I’ve been sitting on this for awhile and have considered making it more than just a one shot. Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sleeplessly

Gently blowing her messy hair from her eyes as to not wake the woman that held her, she sighed. This was turning out to be another sleepless night. The 3rd this week if things didn’t turn around quickly. 

She opened one eye, and softly patted around for her phone, shifting her head ever so slightly to check the time - 12:13 am. Not too late, but it meant she had been lying in bed for just over an hour now, eyes closed, waiting for sleep. She felt the long arm draped over her waist twitch ever so slightly. 

She really envied Lapis. Or, at least her ability to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and stay that way for 8 hours at a time. She inhaled and held her breath for a few seconds, aware of the way her lungs filled, the way her heart slowed ever so slightly, the way her chest ached, before exhaling.

Peridot closed her eyes again. She had a creeping feeling that she may be overthinking this whole sleeping thing. She started counting down from 1,597 in intervals of 3 - mentally of course. Lapis was a deep sleeper, but Peridot didn’t want to take any chances. 

She had just made it in to the 400s before she was startled by a very light kiss on the back of her neck. 

“I can hear you thinking” mumbled Lapis.  
“Sorry” trailed Peridot.  
“I’m not upset. What’s on your mind?” 

She drew in a slow breath. What wasn’t? 

She was having a rough time with school. Peridot was not challenged in high school, rarely needing to study or put in any real effort to pull a 3.96 GPA. Now, she had junior-level engineering courses to worry about, and worry she did. 

Her library tech support job was always stressful around finals week - students on edge, printers and computers constantly breaking down. There was only so much screaming and being talked down to she could handle, and only so much alcohol to drown her anger with.

Not to mention her family Thanksgiving she was forced to attend two weeks ago, which was-

She was pulled back to earth by the sound of soft snoring from behind her. She scrunched her eyes and picked up her phone to check the time again. 

12:41 am.


End file.
